


Acquired Taste

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Scorpius rewards Jamie for behaving the night before





	Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Relaxing before the fire

Tonky escorts Jamie up to Scorpius' room. Even though Scorpius has told her so, she's still eyeing the other man warily, as if ready to eject him from the house should he do something wrong. It's so obvious that as soon as they are alone, Jamie comments on it. "Is it just me she doesn't like or everyone?"

"Just you," Scorpius says. "She's very protective of me. She's been my nanny since I was born and with Mum sick, I spent a lot of time with her."

"Doesn't explain why she doesn't like me," Jamie says.

"I don't know. Maybe because she saw our fight the other night?" Scorpius suggested, before going the trolley and pouring firewhiskey for both of them. In the meantime, Jamie is staring at his room. 

"Merlin, this is huge. This house makes Grimmauld Place look small," he says, shaking his head.

"That's because this is an ancestral manor, yours is a townhouse." He waves his hand and the doors that lead to his bedroom close before Jamie can step inside.

"Why do you need a living room in your bedroom? You already have tons downstairs."

"We don't have _tons_. We have the great hall, the drawing room, the tea room, the music room, the two libraries, the conservatory as well as other social rooms, as you can see every room has a different purpose. These are my private quarters where I can have people without imposing on my family."

Jamie snorts. "There's four of you and you named more than four rooms. 'Sides, how many people have been up here?"

Scorpius hands Jamie the glass. "I don't know, but I can tell you that you've been the only Gryffindor. How was the press conference? You were there for a while."

Jamie gives him a sheepish grin. "Yes, it might have started late, because they couldn't find me."

Scorpius laughs at that. "At least they didn't find you right outside my locker room. That would have been a problem."

Jamie plays with the glass, but doesn't drink. "You sound different when you're here. No offence, but you always sound like a stuck-up snob with a posh accent-"

"You give the best compliments," Scorpius retorts.

"But you sound even more so here."

Scorpius thinks about it, because he hasn't noticed, but Jamie is probably right. "You wear your masks out there and I wear mine, I suppose. I become less… aristocratic so people won't remember my last name, but my team. And sometimes, it's just that being around your family simply ruins my perfect syntax."

He takes a sip of the firewhiskey, before going to the fireplace. He cast a spell and the fire comes alive. He sits on the pristine white fur rug and stares at Jamie over the rim of his glass. "Care to join me."

Jamie doesn't sit, because that's too civilised for him. He ends up tackling Scorpius, who's half expecting, which is the only reason why he doesn't spill any firewhiskey. "Much better," Jamie says with a grin.

"You have no manners." Scorpius puts the tumbler down before wrapping a hand around Jamie. "I did promise to make you feel better."

"Yes, you did, so can we stop talking and snog?" Jamie asks.

Scorpius gives him a quick peek on the lips, before shaking his head. "I had something else in mind." With the quick reflexes he shows on the pitch, he pushes Jamie onto his back and straddles him. Jamie's eyes darken as he put his hands on Scorpius' thigh. Scorpius doesn't need legilimency to know what he's thinking. "I think you deserve a reward."

"Yeah?" Jamie sounds breathless. "What reward?"

Scorpius scoots down and opens Jamie's jeans. He doesn't understand why the man wears them. They are so tight, the fabric is rough and they look uncomfortable. Scorpius would never give up the comfort of his robes, especially at home, where he can wear them with socks and nothing else. Jeans requires underwear, shirts, too many layers as far as Scorpius is concerned.

"You look like my jeans offend you," Jamie says, chuckling.

Scorpius grabs Jamie's hand and pushes it under his robe and up his thigh. He stops, but Jamie doesn't until he's grabbing his naked arse. Scorpius can feel Jamie's cock harden against the denim, and for a moment does nothing, because he should suffer a little longer for wearing those bloody things. 

"I'll wear a robe next time."

Scorpius smiles. The boy can be trained with the right incentives, and he plans to give Jamie just that. "Raise your hips." He barely gives Jamie the time, before he's pulling down both jeans and boxer-briefs Jamie favours. Scorpius keeps moving down until he can rid Jamie of the offending items completely. He looks ridiculous with that incredibly tight shirt still on, but Scorpius doesn't mention it.

He makes himself comfortable between Jamie's legs and looks up. He can see the fire in Jamie's eyes.

"Malfoy…"

It's delightful to hear Jamie so breathless. The man probably never had to wait a day in his life. "Yes, Potter?"

Jamie laughs. "You're a tease."

Scorpius grins back. "I told you I was." He breathes the words over Jamie's cock, making it twitch and he loves the power that he has on Jamie. He takes his time before taking Jamie into his mouth, sucking him until Jamie is moaning and his cock his hard. Scorpius runs his lips over the length until it slips out with a pop. 

"Bloody hell-"

Scorpius runs the flat of his tongue over the underside of Jamie's cock, shutting him up again. He tastes the first drops of pre-come as he teases the slit with his tongue. He traces the ridge of Jamie's cockhead. Then he starts all over until the moans have turned into threats, and then he does it again.

"Merlin, I need…. _please_."

Jamie sounds so good when he's begging and Scorpius rewards him by sucking him in. There's no teasing now. Scorpius holds Jamie's hips as he bobs his head, sucking and moving his tongue just so, building up speed until he can feel Jamie tense before his mouth is filled with come.

Scorpius wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, before moving up and pressing against Jamie. His own cock is hard and digging into Jamie's hip, but Scorpius can wait. He has wanted Jamie for years and it never was about the sex. A few more moments don't matter.

"Feeling better?" he asked with a smug smile.

"Fuck, yes." 

Scorpius can see the exact moment when Jamie realises that Scorpius is still hard, because his eyes go incredibly wide.

"You haven't-"

Scorpius shakes his head, wondering what problem they'll have now. And people think he is high maintenance; they haven't met Jamie. "Would you like to take care of that problem?"

Jamie looks at him with a frown. "I've… I don't- I've never given a blowjob."

"Is there some reason?" Scorpius asks, because he knows that some people have hang-ups and that's fine as long as he understands why.

Jamie shrugs. "People take care of themselves when they blow me. Or when I fuck them."

He says it so matter of fact that Scorpius is left speechless for a moment. "You are _that_ bloke, the one who gives every man a bad name, too into what you like to give a shit about the people you fuck, aren't you?"

"No!" Jamie pulls away, already on the defensive. "I've never had any complaints, Malfoy."

"I'm sure, because people want to be with Jamie Sirius Potter and they'll put up with anything to get that." Scorpius grabs Jamie's face and kisses him roughly. "Don't you get it? They don't care about what you do, because they just want to say that they've been with you." 

Scorpius sighs and rests his head on Jamie's shoulder. Moments later Jamie wraps an arm around him. 

"Sorry, I don't want to argue with you." Scorpius is being honest, but he's also a Slytherin and he knows how to get Jamie to do what Scorpius wants. "If you don't know how to give a blowjob, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

They lie there, in silence. Scorpius can hear the pendulum ticking away. He counts forty-three seconds, before Jamie speaks up. "I want to learn."

Scorpius looks up and smiles. "Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

Jamie nods. "If we're doing this, I want to know what you like. It's not fair that you can make me feel this good and I can't." He moves, because Jamie doesn't waste time once he's made a decision. He pushes Scorpius on his back and he pulls up Scorpius' robe before kneeling between his legs.

He stares, as if magically Scorpius will come, and then he goes down on Scorpius like he's a pro, gagging for his efforts. 

Scorpius grabs his hair and pulls him off. "Use your hand at the base and go down as much as you can."

"That's not how you did."

Scorpius smirked. " _I_ like to suck cock and know how to do it. You'll just have to give yourself more than five seconds before you can master it and we can talk techniques _after_ I come."

There's a mutinous looks on Jamie's face, and Scorpius knows that they will have plenty of discussions about this, but Jamie gives in and tries again. He goes slower this time and uses his hand. Scorpius lets Jamie set his own place, although he is a bloody saint because he doesn't even complain when teeth scrapes a little too hard. What Jamie lacks in technique, he makes up in eagerness, intent in proving that he can be just as good - he's not, - but Scorpius is twenty-one and he's wanted this for so long that finesse isn't required. 

Scorpius focuses on the heat of Jamie's mouth. He watches pluck lips stretch around his cock – any cock – for the first time. He gets lost in the friction that Jamie's mouth and hand are creating until he can feel his orgasm nearing. "I'm going… so close… pull back."

Of course, Jamie doesn't, because he's stubborn and Scorpius comes into his mouth with a moan. He hears Jamie chokings and coughing over the thrum in his ears, but he feels too good to worry.

"Merlin, that's disgusting."

Scorpius laughs at that. "And your come tastes like hot chocolate." He opens his eyes and pulls Jamie's sleeve. "It's an acquired taste, much like firewhiskey."

"Don't know. I like firewhiskey," Jamie mumbles as he lies back next to Scorpius.

"You drink a lot of firewhiskey. Maybe you'll like this too if you keep doing it," Scorpius suggests, before adding. "But you don't have to."

"I want to learn, I told you," Jamie says as he pulls Scorpius closer. Scorpius casts a spell to lower his robe and he's fully covered once more.

"Definitely wearing a robe next time," Jamie murmurs.

Scorpius laughs, before he summons a blanket that covers them both. He knew that goading Jamie would work, but he has to admit that the cuddling is unexpected. He curls up next to Jamie, one arm and leg thrown over him. "Explain to me something. You're twenty-three and I've heard how you lost your virginity at fourteen so many times that I've lost count. How do you go all of this time without making sure that your lovers come?"

"I never cared, I guess. No one complained and I got off." Jamie pulls back enough that they can look at each other. "It never felt this good."

Scorpius' smile softened. "That's because I care. I'm no trying to get in your pants so I can tell the world that I fucked James Potter. I want you to feel good."

"I want you to feel good too, but-" He sighs. "I might need some help."

Scorpius presses a hand against Jamie's cheek. "We'll figure it out together. We can practice until our cocks fall out."

Jamie's startled, probably expecting something deeper and less crass. Finally, he starts laughing. "We can do that. We can do that any time you want." He kisses Scorpius, but makes a face when he pulls back. "You taste like come, I've still not acquired that taste."

Scorpius chuckles. "Yes, again, you need more than once, and it's fine if you never enjoy it. Not everyone swallows."

"I still want to try."

"I won't say no."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"I care now."


End file.
